


No Wings

by LemonWhirlwind (WingedWhirlwind)



Series: Captain Marvel (2019) drabbles [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-04-18 08:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedWhirlwind/pseuds/LemonWhirlwind
Summary: A drabble of 100 words. Takes places some time after the events of Captain Marvel (2019).The sky is innocently blue and the deepest of oceans is too.
Series: Captain Marvel (2019) drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570504
Kudos: 3





	No Wings

Warrior. Hero. Savior. Carol has yet again fought off an intergalactic war. Overseen peace treaties. Saved the day. An assembly of young admirers surrounds her, and their expressions are the usual ones. 

Wonder. Awe. Curiosity. Her eyes are warm. Yet so cold. Because Carol has too believed in heroes. 

In noble ones.

“How'd you learn to fly?” someone wants to know. Her answer comes without delay - a stock answer, even if no one has ever asked the question before. “Threw myself at the ground and missed”. An indifferent tone pervades her words. “Simple”

It hadn't been as simple as that.


End file.
